


Reassurances

by Fledgling



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: It had been two weeks since Marius had returned from T or C: two weeks of jumping at every sudden noise, of being unable to look himself in the mirror, of waking up every night with nightmares—memories.It had been two weeks, and Dom hadn’t left his side for one second of it.





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some soft Bandit/Jager, so I wrote it. That’s my only excuse. Also, I remember at one point coming across a post that talked about Jager having red eyes after T or C, and I always thought it was a cool idea.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr over here —> i-dnt-know-either.tumblr.com

Dom watched Marius as he slept next to him, the cold light coming from the TV highlighting the distressed expression he wore. He’d be awake soon; Dom had seen him have enough nightmares to know the signs. His face would scrunch up; his breathing would turn ragged; he’d start mumbling, the words too quiet and strained for Dom to understand.

It hurt Dom to watch it play out, but the alternative was even worse. He had tried, the first few nights after Marius came home from New Mexico, to wake him up from the memory-fueled dreams. It only served to make Marius thrash around, his panicked mind turning reassuring touches into sharp claws and soothing words into hellish cries. He had sat up screaming the first time, flailing about and nearly throwing himself off the bed. It had taken him several minutes to calm down, shaking and whimpering, unable to differentiate the real world from the dream world.

Marius had been back for a little over two weeks now, and he was finally starting to settle back in. He had stopped jumping at every sudden noise or unexpected movement, no longer flinched any time someone bumped against him. He had started to smile again, even if it was a little weak at the edges. The crimson color had even started to fade from his irises—Gustave had said they’d be back to their normal color within a month, most likely. While Dom didn’t mind the new color (he thought it was kind of cool, actually), he knew it had bothered Marius to no end, even if he hadn’t been vocal about it. 

The way he stared at himself anytime he caught sight of his own reflection was telling enough.

And there it was: the sudden hitch in Marius’ breathing, a soft whine slipping past his lips. Dom curled his fists in the sheets, restraining himself from reaching out and touching the other. Another whine, Marius’ breath coming quicker as he shifted restlessly. 

Marius’ eyes flew open as he gasped, sitting up and looking frantically around. His eyes eventually fell on Dom and stayed, the bright red almost seeming to glow in the darkness.

“Hey,” Dom whispered, not moving.

Marius sucked in a shaky breath, holding it for a few seconds and then letting it out, his eyes dropping to the sheet pooled around in his lap.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

Dom sat up, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of water that sat there. He handed it Marius, watching as he took the cap off with trembling fingers. 

“Thanks,” Marius said, handing the bottle back to him once he recapped it.

“It’s what I’m here for.”

Marius frowned, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to be, you know. I understand if you—”

“I’m gonna have to stop you there,” Dom interrupted, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around Marius, pulling him against his side. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you, hm?”

“One with more sleep, probably.”

“You know I don’t sleep much anyway.”

Marius shrugged, leaning his head against Dom’s shoulder. Dom let his hand trail up his arm, threading through his hair. They sat like that for several minutes, the only sound coming from the TV.

“Thank you,” Marius whispered eventually.

“For?”

“Being here,” Marius finally looked at him, grinning weakly. “For not letting me be alone, no matter how much I tried to make you.”

He had tried very hard, in the beginning. Hiding in the most obscure places, alternating between shouting and silence, even trying to physically fight him once. That had been the final tipping point, and they had ended up on the couch, Marius curled up in Dom’s lap as he cried and cried, and kept crying even when he was out of tears. 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Dom assured, pressing a gentle kiss to Marius’ temple. 

Marius hummed, turning his head and peppering kisses along Dom’s neck. Dom didn’t move other than to tilt his head to the side, giving him more room if he wanted it. They hadn’t done anything remotely sexual since Marius had gotten back—unusual, since they usually couldn’t go more than a day or two without at least some form of sex. But Marius had stiffened every time Dom had held his hand or hugged him, and there was the still tender wound on his thigh to worry about as well.

Dom didn’t mind, though. He was more than happy to give him the space and time he needed, even if all he wanted to do was pull him close and never let him go. 

Marius pulled the sheet back and straddled his hips, trailing the kisses up his jaw and to his lips. There was a slight desperation to his kisses, an intensity in his movements, as if he was afraid Dom would disappear; as if he was trying to ground himself in reality. Dom hummed into the kiss, running his hands up and down his sides in slow motions.

“It’s okay, Marius,” Dom whispered against his lips, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Marius didn’t respond verbally, instead choosing to rest his arms around Dom’s shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair. He did slow down, though, shifting even closer to Dom, pressing them chest to chest almost hard enough to hurt. Dom moved his hands to his back, tracing his spine.

Marius licked at his lips, and Dom parted them easily, letting Marius’ tongue refamiliarize itself with the inside of his mouth. Marius rolled his hips against him, and Dom could feel the outline of his dick through his shorts. He let his hands wander to Marius’ hips, thumbs rubbing circles against the skin just above his waistband.

“Dom,” Marius groaned, “please.”

“What do you want, Marius?”

Marius pulled back, just enough to look him in the face without going cross-eyed.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?”

Marius nodded, and Dom grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss right above Marius heart. Incredibly cheesy, but the smile it got him always made the action worth it.

“If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

Marius nodded again, and Dom flipped them over, pressing Marius’ back against the bed. He pressed a searing kiss to Marius’ lips, then moved lower, down his throat, down his chest, and then back up, kissing each cheek and the tip of his nose before claiming his lips once more. His hands slid up, just enough that they could slip under Marius’ shorts, under his underwear, but going no farther, instead enjoying the warm skin underneath them. He had missed this: the soft moans Marius let slip as he kissed him; the way his hands trailed across Dom’s body, never able to stay in one place for long; the way his hips jerked, involuntarily, whenever Dom nipped at the skin just above the hollow of his collarbones. 

“Do you want me to take them off?” Dom asked, moving his hands to indicate the clothing Marius wore. Marius hadn’t shown him the wound on his thigh, and Dom hadn’t asked to see it. It was as much a spot of self-loathing as the red in Marius’ eyes; another reminder of what had happened, physical and painful and possibly-probably permanent. 

“Yes,” Marius whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

Dom smiled, resuming their kiss as he eased the shorts and underwear over Marius’ hips and down his thighs. He had to pull back to take them the rest of the way off, his own body blocking the way, and he took the time to get rid of his own clothes as well.

He kept his eyes on Marius’ face as his hands retraced their path, up his shins, over knees and settling on thighs, keeping to the outside to avoid accidentally prodding the wound. Marius was thinking, Dom could tell, his eyes flicking back and forth across the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” Dom asked.

Marius nodded after a minute, looking back at Dom.

“It’s hard to look at, isn’t it?” he asked, softly.

“What is?”

“The,” Marius swallowed, “the scar.”

Dom finally let himself look down, his eyes immediately finding the mark. It was a bit of a mess—Gustave's precise stitch work had done the best it could, but the injury itself had been a jagged, rough thing. The skin was still a tender pink, stretching almost all the way across the inside of Marius’ thigh, and so the kiss Dom pressed to the skin right under it was impossibly gentle, enough to be felt but not enough to agitate. Marius’ sucked in a breath above him, and Dom pressed more kisses around the area, soft and reverent.

“Dom,” Marius choked out.

“I think it looks just fine,” Dom said, looking Marius in the eye. “Just like the rest of you.”

Marius screwed up his face, but the tears started leaking from his eyes regardless. Dom crawled over him, sliding his arms between his back and the sheet, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing the tears off his cheeks, not bothering to try and hold back the ones that fell from his own eyes.

“I love you, Marius,” Dom whispered, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Marius answered, his voice cracking.

Dom grinned, and Marius returned it, reaching up with one hand and wiping away the tears from Dom’s face. Dom caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked.

“I do.”

Dom nodded, stretching across the bed to reach into the bedside table, rifling through the drawer in search of the lube he knew was in there. Marius reaching between them and palming at his cock was very distracting, and it took him a couple of tries to grab the bottle. Grab it he did though, and he popped the top open with his thumb, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. 

Marius spread his legs, and Dom pressed a finger into him, watching his face as he did. Marius’ eyes closed as he tilted his head back, groaning loudly. Dom leaned down, licking a wet strip along the underside of Marius’ dick before taking the head in his mouth.

“Dom!” Marius gasped, his hips jumping.

Dom hummed, taking more of his dick into his mouth as he added a second finger. He took his time stretching Marius open, both to make sure he didn’t hurt him and because he enjoyed the way he twitched every time he just barely grazed his sweet spot. 

“Dom, please, please get in me already!” Marius whined, pushing against his head with one of his thighs.

Dom chuckled as he pulled off his dick with a wet pop, pulling his fingers out at the same time. He grabbed the lube from where it had been abandoned to the sheets, pouring more of it into his hand and rubbing it along his shaft. He settled between Marius’ thighs, smiling as Marius wrapped his legs around him. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Dom entered him in one slow, smooth motion, leaning down and capturing their moans between their lips. He slid his arms under Marius’ back once more, pulling him close as he rocked his hips, grinding deeper into Marius. 

“You feel so good, Marius,” Dom whispered his lips as they separated to breathe. “Fuck, you’re perfect, you know that?”

Marius only answer was to throw his head back and whine as Dom nailed his sweet spot, his hands scrambling for purchase against the sheet. Dom slid his arms from under him, catching his hands and threading their fingers together, pressing them against the bed over Marius’ head as his thrusts picked up speed.

“Dom,” Marius gasped, “Dom!”

“I’ve got you Marius, it’s okay.”

Marius writhed under him, right on the edge of cumming. Dom watched him, taking in every gasp, every twitch. Marius' back arched, tense as a spring, and then he was cumming, choking out Dom’s name as he painted both of their stomachs with his release. 

“You’re so beautiful, Marius,” Dom praised as his thrusts lost rhythm. “I—fuck!”

Dom moaned as he came, grinding against Marius. Marius reached up with a shaky hand, pulling Dom down and kissing him, swallowing down the rest of his moans as little aftershocks of pleasure rocked through them. There was none of the desperation of their first kiss, earlier in the night. Instead there was only slick heat and softness as they melted into each other. 

They both groaned as Dom pulled out, and Dom moved over enough so that he didn’t land on top of Marius when he fell to the bed. Some part of his brain realized he was getting cum all over the sheets, but the rest of his brain was far too busy watching Marius to care.

“You’re staring,” Marius said, turning his head to look at him.

“I like looking at you. You’re nice to look at.”

Marius huffed, his eyes sliding closed. He sat up, looking down at himself.

“Care to join me in the shower? Half of this is your mess, after all.”

Dom grinned, stretching and rolling off the bed and onto his feet.

“I didn’t hear you complaining a few moments ago.”

Dom was half way to the door when a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He let Marius turn him around and eagerly accepted the hug Marius pulled him in to, turning his head and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Dom. For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s not like I mind.”

“Still. I just—I appreciate you being here. I just don’t know the best way to say it other than that.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just keep getting better; I promise I’ll be by your side the whole way. And even after that, too.”

They separated, Marius wiping at the wet trails on his cheeks. Dom leaned down, giving him a quick kiss.

“Now, let’s go take a shower. And when we get out, we’ll come back and cuddle and watch Netflix until we fall asleep or it’s a reasonable time to start making breakfast.”

Marius smiled—a true smile, not forced or wilted at the edges.

“Sounds good.”


End file.
